


Doki doki love club!

by xxMariexx



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Club Meetings, F/F, Fluff, MC doesn’t exist, Poems, Polyamory, Reading, maybe angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMariexx/pseuds/xxMariexx
Summary: The literature club is a place where people go to relax.Natsuki reads her manga.Yuri reads her books.Sayori draws.And Monika writes poems.They all love the club and each other.





	1. In which Yuri joins the club

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m sorry if this is ooc, it’s my first time writing for ddlc, but i think i did okay!

Monika studied at the billboard, looking for a place to put the poster. She spotted a blank space.  
“Oh! Right there!” Monika thought.  
She put the poster up and turned to Sayori.  
“Can you hand me some tape?” She asked.  
Sayori jumped at the sudden noise, she was distracted by a giant cookie somebody was eating.  
“Huh?” Sayori asked confused.  
“Tape.” Monika repeated.  
“Oh! Sorry!” Sayori laughed and handed her a price of tape. Sayori watched eagerly as Monika put up the poster they both worked so hard on.  
“There!” Monika smiled proudly, “Now we wait.”  
“Yay! This is so exciting!” Sayori squealed as she skipped back over to their lunch table, Monika close behind.

The next day they saw a girl looking at the poster.  
“Monika! Someone’s looking at our poster!”  
Monika beamed and looked at the billboard.  
“Who is she?” She asked.  
“I don’t know.. i don’t recognize her.”  
Monika frowned, “She looks nervous.. do you think she wants to join?”  
“I hope so!”  
“Me too.” Monika and Sayori took one last look at the tall girl before turning back to their lunch.

Sayori walked into the clubroom, she looked around, hoping to see the purple-haired girl but was disappointed to see that she wasn’t here.  
Monika was sitting on desk writing in her notebook. She looked up and smiled. “Hi Sayori.”  
“Hi Monika! Do you-“  
Knock knock  
Monika and Sayori turned towards the door to see the girl. She shyly looked down before speaking.  
“Um.. i-is this the literature club?” She asked.  
“You betcha!” Sayori beamed. The girl smiled a bit at that.  
“Are you wanting to join?” Monika asked.  
“Oh.. um.. yes. I do.” The girl looked at her feet.  
“That’s good! We need some members! Welcome to the club!” Sayori reached out her hand, “I’m Sayori!”  
The girl slowly took her hand, shaking it lightly before letting it go. “I’m.. Yuri..” she replied.  
“Hi Yuri! I’m Monika” Monika waved, “I’m the president. I hope you’ll like it here!”  
“Me too!” Sayori added. “O-oh.. thank you.. that’s very kind..” Yuri stood awkwardly not knowing what to do. “You can take a seat Yuri.” Monika said.  
“Oh.. i know.. I was just- uh..” Yuri took a seat.  
Sayori sat down next to her. “Do you like reading?”  
Yuri nodded. She pulled out a book she was currently reading, The Portrait Of Markov.  
“Oooo!” Sayori looked at the cover, “that looks fun! What’s it about?”  
Yuri glanced at the back of the book, quickly reading it so she won’t give anything away.  
“It’s about.. um.. It’s about a girl in high school who moves in with her long-lost younger sister, but as soon as she does so her life gets really strange. She gets targeted by these people who escaped from a human experiment prison. And while her life is in danger, she needs to desperately choose who to trust. No matter what she does, she ends up ruining most of her relationships and her life starts to fall apart.”  
“Woah..” Sayori was not expecting to hear something that dark.  
“Are you not into that sort of thing?” Yuri asked nervously.  
“Well i mean i don’t dislike it! I just wasn’t expecting that..” Sayori admitted.  
“What kind of books do you like reading?”  
“Hm.. like adventure books!” Sayori smiled.  
“Oh that’s nice..” 

Monika continued to write in her journal, Sayori began to read her book,and Yuri read hers.  
Time flew by quick and soon enough the club meeting was over. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.


	2. In which Natsuki joins the club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter my favourite girl!

After a while, Yuri got more comfortable with Monika and Sayori. She began to sit with them at lunch, they texted each other, and Yuri found herself waving to them in the halls. They were her friends. And Yuri liked that.  
There they were sitting at lunch, Yuri saw a girl looking at the Literature club poster. She was small, she has to look up to read it. She had short pink hair and red ribbons that held up little poofs.  
Yuri poked Sayori’s arm and pointed to the girl.  
“Look.” She said. Sayori smiled and pulled on Monika’s sleeve. “Monika! Look!”   
Monika turned to the poster and saw the girl.  
“If she joins we’ll be an approved club.” Monika stated, “i really hope she joins”

Natsuki looked up at the poster. The colours were obnoxious and there were too many exclamation points. She sipped from her juice box debating whether or not she wanted it go. She liked literature. Well.. if manga counts..   
“Yeah, manga counts.” Natsuki thought.  
She read when it is.  
“Everyday after school”   
“Everyday?!” Natsuki smiled. The less time she spends at home the better. She was going.

Monika was sharing her poem to Yuri and Sayori for feedback. She finished and they both clapped.  
“Hi.”   
They stopped clapping and turned to the small girl in the doorway. Sayori sat up and walked over to the girl. “Hi!” She stuck out her hand, “I’m Sayori.”  
“Natsuki.” She didn’t shake her hand.  
“Hi Natsuki. I’m Monika, and that’s Yuri.” Monika pointed at Yuri. The girl looked at Yuri and Yuri waved. She waved back.  
“This is the literature club?” Natsuki asked.  
“Yeah! Do you wanna join? Please join..” Monika glared at Sayori and cleared her throat.  
“What Sayori is trying to say is.. we need one more club member to be an official club.”  
“Hmm.. I️ will.. decide if i want to stay when the clubs over.” The three girls lit up. Natsuki cut them off. “But don't expect me to join or anything!”   
“Okay, we won’t.” 

Natsuki sat reading Parfait Girls, she felt out of place, she felt like they were watching her.  
“She’s reading comic books..” Yuri whispered to Sayori. “I think it’s manga.” She said looking at the cover. “This is a literature club..”  
“Yeah?” Sayori didn’t know what she meant by that.  
“Manga isn’t literature.” Yuri simply stated.  
Natsuki looked up at Yuri. “Is too!”   
Yuri didn’t know Natsuki could hear.  
“Oh.. um sorry.. i disagree..”   
“What do you mean you disagree?! It has a story! It’s literature!” Natsuki argued.   
“That’s not all you need to qualify as literature. Manga has pictures.” Yuri replied.  
“So what?! I’ve seen fancy books with pictures!”  
“Yeah, still-“  
“Yuri! Natsuki!” Monika interrupted them. They both turned to look at her.  
“We’re supposed to get along here. This is a nice place.”   
“Sorry Monika.” Yuri bowed her head in embarrassment.   
“Maybe we can make a compromise. Natsuki could bring a manga Yuri would like, and Yuri could bring Natsuki a novel.”   
“Yeah! That’s a good idea!” Sayori added.  
“You probably wouldn’t like any of it.” Natsuki mumbled.   
“I could at least try to enjoy it..” Yuri said.  
“Okay whatever, I’ll bring you one.”  
“I’ll bring you a novel then.” Yuri agreed.  
“Good! That’s good!” Monika cheered.  
Natsuki thought of the mangas that Yuri might like.  
Yuri seems like an emo, she might like dark mangas. While Natsuki thought of what Yuri would like, Yuri thought of what Natsuki would like.

When the meeting was over, Natsuki was about to leave when Sayori stopped her.  
“Wait! Can i have your number?” She asked.  
“Why?”  
“So we can text!” Sayori smiled.  
“Oh.. sure.” She pulled out her phone and told Sayori her number.  
“Okay got it! Thanks Nat!” Sayori waves goodbye.  
Nat. She’s never been called Nat before. Weird.

Natsuki felt a buzz in her pocket, she pulled out her phone. 

You have been added to “The Lit Club!”


	3. The one where they text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while.. this ones a little short too... sorry

**You have been added to “The Lit Club!”**

**Natsuki: i love the name**

**Sayori: thank you!** **Monika and Yuri don’t appreciate it :(((**

**Monika: it’s not that hard to type literature**

**Yuri: ^^^**

**Sayori: it’s for the memes moni :P**

**Monika: never say that again**

**Sayori: M E M E S**

**Natsuki: memes**

**Yuri: not you too**

**Monika: oh god**

**Sayori: hey Nat! You never said if you wanted to join the club yet! :((**

 

A few minutes past

 

**Sayori: Natsuki?**

**Natsuki: sorry**

**Natsuki: I’ll join**

**Sayori: oki doki! :)))**

**Monika: we’re an official club!**

**Yuri: nice**

Sayori smiled at her phone. She couldn’t wait for all the fun times to come!

Natsuki felt great. She’d never had friends before. People would always mock her for her interests, but these girls were so nice!

Yuri felt so comfortable around these girls. She wasn’t shy around them anymore!

Monika laughed. Thinking of her club members made her happy. They’re all so great!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and tell me what you thought about it in the comments!


End file.
